Breakfast in Bed
by murcuh
Summary: Tohru wakes up to find that Kyo and Yuki have made her breakfast; she happily returns the favor. However, Yuki confronts Kyo about a certain topic that leads to some ruffled fur and a broken door.  Tiny portion of fluff.  Please review.   Some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm Murcuh. I hope you really like my story. I wrote it on a whim because I just finished the Fruits Basket manga last week. I sobbed my eyes out! (laugh) Anyways, I don't own Fruits Basket - but that doesn't stop me from writing about it. Feel free to review this short little story. This takes place before the curse is broken and before Kyo tells Tohru his true feelings. I really liked this although it doesn't have a lot of fluff. But that doesn't mean it isn't good! Hahaha. Have fun reading!**

"Don't wake her up, you stupid cat."

"I wasn't planning on it, you damn rat!"

"You're yelling, can't you keep yourself under control for once?"

"I'm gonna straight up murder you!"

The voices invade Tohru's dream. She was dreaming about shopping with Uo and Hana. It startled her when they took on the voices of Kyo and Yuki. She wipes her eyes with the back of her nightgown sleeve then sits up.

"Good going, you worthless cat, Miss Honda woke up." Yuki's melodic tone floods into the bedroom from the hallway.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Kyo's voice reaches full volume.

Tohru beams at the two boys, still half-asleep, "Oh, don't be silly, I was already awake." She fibs.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Honda." Yuki apologizes as he stands in the doorway.

"Don't worry about it; I guess I better start breakfast."

"You don't have to – we already made it." Kyo says, strolling into her bedroom with a tray of delicious-looking, with a little bit of burn, food.

"Oh Kyo, it looks so tasty!" Tohru's enthusiasm makes Kyo blush. Kyo places the tray on her lap. He tucks a napkin in her collar for safe measure.

Yuki quietly steps forward, "I hope you enjoy it."

"I know I will! But what are you two going to eat? Can I make you something?" Tohru starts to slide out of bed.

"NO! We're fine! Get back in the sheets!" Kyo says, picking up Tohru's legs and slipping them under the comforter.

Tohru blushes, "Thank you Kyo, are you sure this is okay for me to have?"

"Do you not like it?" Yuki asks.

"No, that's not what I meant at all! I feel bad taking the food when it seems like you two haven't even eaten breakfast today."

Kyo and Yuki's growling stomachs answer Tohru's statement.

Tohru giggles, "I thought so!"

She nimbly jumps out of bed and strolls past the two gentlemen who make an attempt to subdue her without trying to turn into their zodiac animal.

"Miss Honda, we made you breakfast so you wouldn't have to, please lay back down and enjoy it." Yuki calls after Tohru as she skips down the stairs.

Tohru turns and looks at her two favorite boys, "I have an idea! I'll make you two some breakfast, then we'll all go back upstairs, and we'll eat in my bed together!"

Yuki and Kyo blush, but don't say anything. Tohru doesn't notice their sudden lack of speech. Instead she turns and heads toward the kitchen, happily giggling.

"I'm surprised Shigure didn't pop out from nowhere and ask to join." Kyo grumbles.

"Ask to join what, my little cousins?" Shigure sings.

Yuki and Kyo stiffen, "Nothing," they reply together, steely.

"Is Tohru making breakfast? I thought you two already made some."

"Miss Honda insists on making some for us." Yuki replies, sighing.

Kyo folds his arms, "She _is_ a better cook than us."

"That she is! Oh, what a flower Tohru is to us three savages, isn't she, boys?" Shigure says.

"GO AWAY YOU PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE TOHRU HAS TO PUT UP WITH YOU!" Kyo screams, balling up his fists.

"My, my, Kyo, don't be so touchy. Leave the 'touching' for Tohru in your little 'breakfast-in-bed date'."

The two polar-opposite zodiac animals blush again, "SHUT UP, SHIGURE!"

"GO TO HELL!" Kyo adds for good measure.

Shigure cackles and walks away to his office. (His six-hundred page manuscript was due three days ago, and his editor threatened to hang herself in his closet if he didn't start writing.)

Yuki gives Kyo a sidelong glance and finally understands, "You really do like Miss Honda, don't you, you stupid cat?"

Kyo's shoulders tense, "Leave me alone, it's none of your business anyway."

Yuki turns to glare straight at him, his eyes glitter menacingly, "It _is_ my business if you hurt Miss Honda. If you bring her _any_ kind of pain – if she gets a paper cut because of you, even - I will recruit Miss Hanajima, Miss Uo, and anyone in the Sohma family who cares about Tohru just as much as us and we will hurt you until your nervous system breaks down so much you won't be able to recognize anything _but_ pain."

Kyo stares horrified, unable to utter a word, "Don't threaten me, you damn rat. I know not to be stupid. I have to control my anger more. But when I'm around Tohru, I'm fine. Nothing will happen."

"It's the truth; I will never be able to forgive you. I care about Miss Honda just as much as you. She's one of the brightest people in my life. If you do anything to destroy her light, I swear to the almighty Lord, you will pay dearly." Yuki's words don't lose their threatening consistency.

"I think I could live without your forgiveness," Kyo mutters.

Yuki roundhouse kicks Kyo into the poor door, shattering it for the hundredth time, "So you wish to hurt Miss Honda?"

The wooden frame scratches Kyo, leaving a long bloody trail along his hairline, "No! That's not what I meant; I would never hurt her." Kyo throws up his hands in a gesture of defeat.

Yuki calmly steps over to Kyo's body and grabs the collar of his shirt, pulling up his face close to his, "I hate you more than anything, but it's possible to hate you even more."

Kyo stares at Yuki's shining purple eyes, "Please stop."

The blood trickles down Kyo's cheeks and he starts to shudder.

Yuki's expression is startling, "You're asking me to stop? It will be like this ten-fold everyday if you do anything. Promise me you won't hurt her."

Kyo's face falls, "I promise."

Yuki feels Kyo's strength leave him. This confrontation left Kyo with no energy to be angry anymore. He realizes that if he were to do anything, Yuki would probably murder him in cold blood.

Kyo changes in that moment. The two boys can feel it. They feel Kyo's anger dissipate out the shattered door, catching itself into the wind and blowing away, forever.

Tohru rushes out to the two boys, startled by the loud noise, "What happened? Why is the door broken again? Yuki? Kyo? Are you both alright?"

Yuki lets go of Kyo's shirt, letting him slump to the floor. He walks over to Tohru, "It's nothing, Miss Honda. We're okay. Please return to the kitchen, we don't mean to bother you."

Tohru glances nervously at Kyo, "Are you okay, Kyo?"

Kyo doesn't look at Tohru but nods his head, sending a splatter of blood on the floor.

"Blood?"

She rushes over to him, "Kyo! Oh my goodness, you're bleeding from a cut on your forehead! Stay still; I-I'll help fix you up!"

But Kyo grabs her wrist, "I'm okay, really." He looks up at her with solemn eyes that Tohru has never seen before. She can tell something has changed within him. Something way too important to have changed before breakfast.

Tohru stares at Kyo, eyes filling with tears, "This shouldn't be happening today. Why must you two always fight?"

Kyo's eyes fill with pain, "I'm sorry, Tohru."

Yuki walks over and kneels down next to them, "I apologize as well, Miss Honda."

Tohru can't help but break down and cry.

Kyo sits up and wraps his arms around Tohru for a split-second before turning into his cat form.

Yuki watches as Kyo curls up in her lap and starts to purr.

Tohru wipes her tears and giggles, stroking the orange cat.

He sees the loving look in Tohru's eyes as she continuously moves her hand over Kyo's fur. Yuki smiles at the scene.

Kyo stands up and places two paws on Tohru's shoulders. He nuzzles his face into her cheek and lips. Tohru blushes, but wraps her arms around him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think something is burning, Miss Honda." Yuki murmurs.

Tohru doesn't hear Yuki, instead she gives Kyo another squeeze and he crawls off her lap.

"Miss Honda?"

Tohru turns to look at Yuki when Kyo transforms back into a naked human.

"OH MY GOSH, I AM SO SORRY!" Tohru squeals and dashes back into the kitchen.

Yuki turns the other way as Kyo dresses himself in his khakis and black V-neck.

"I'm sorry, Kyo," Yuki whispers, "I understand now that you've changed."

Kyo clears his throat, "It's fine, you can still hate me, but now you know I have never had any intention of hurting Tohru."

Yuki turns to him, "I do, thank you."

The moment between the two is palpable and the aura of the house changes. Kyo and Yuki no longer look at one another the same, with the hate clouding their eyes. Instead, they both have one thing in common – they love Tohru Honda.

Tohru bounds out of the kitchen, carrying two trays overflowing with appetizing food, "Hello! I'm back; I hope I didn't take too long! This is for you, Kyo," Tohru hands him a tray with the theme of codfish. Every dish incorporates some type of codfish.

"And this one is for you, Yuki," Tohru bestows him a tray with a cheese theme; the multiple plates all contain some kind of cheese.

"Thank you, Miss Honda," Yuki smiles.

Kyo smiles as well, "Thanks, Tohru."

Tohru returns their smiles, "I'm so happy!"

The two boys turn and walk up the stairs with Tohru at their heels. They walk into the rice ball's bedroom and climb onto the bed with their trays in their hands.

Tohru keeps smiling as Kyo and Yuki bicker about small things – but nothing serious. She takes a bite of her food, not realizing that it had gotten cold. Her expression tips off the two.

"Dammit! It's cold, isn't it, Tohru?" Kyo exclaims, waving his arms in the air.

Tohru laughs, "It's fine, Kyo, please don't worry about it. I really love it, thank you."

Yuki chuckles as well, "But you're face suggested otherwise."

Kyo smirks, "Yeah, your face was pretty funny."

Tohru blushes as Kyo ruffles her hair.

"OH DOESN'T THIS LOOK FUN!" Shigure squeals from the doorway.

"GET OUT!" Kyo and Yuki yell at the "mature" adult.

"But can I join too? I should call Ayame and Hatori and we could tell ghost stories too!"

Yuki and Kyo bound off the bed in a flash and stomp over to Shigure.

"TOHRU, THEY'RE GOING TO HURT ME!" Shigure screams, running out into the hallway with the two right behind him.

Tohru giggles happily, "What a day for breakfast in bed."

Kyo walks back into the room, "Yuki can handle it." He climbs onto the sheets and looks at Tohru.

She smiles warmly at him. Surprisingly, he smiles back. They sit their together. Tohru doesn't notice when Kyo reaches out and holds her hand.

"Thank you for breakfast, Tohru." Kyo says, giving Tohru a peck on the cheek.

Tohru's face turns a deep shade of pink and looks down, "Oh my, you're welcome, I don't mind at all. Please keep eating."

Kyo lets go of her hand and goes back to finishing his food. Yuki strolls back in and resumes eating as well.

When they all finish, Tohru leans back against the pillows and suddenly falls asleep.

Yuki and Kyo gaze at their brown-haired princess. In mutual agreement, they slowly lie down on either side of her and follow Tohru into dreamland.

**(A/N: OMG! I hope you liked it. I wrote this at like one o'clock at night and finished it in the morning. I don't know about that scene between Yuki and Kyo though, I kind of wish that turned out differently. I mean, in the manga, Kyo just becomes calmer on his own. I guess this takes place before that since nothing happened between him and Tohru except for that little kiss. I'm in the process of writing three other stories that include a lot of Tohru/Kyo fluff. I decided to take a break and write how the trio normally is. [Yuki and Kyo bickering about things while Tohru stays happy] This whole writing about Kyo and Tohru's relationship is very difficult – seeing as how I have no idea how they would really act. I mean, it's all make-believe, but I at least want to write something that's similar to how they would actually act. Any who, I'm rambling, I apologize; this is my first story I've actually published on here, unless I put up another one before it. Who knows, right? I may edit this later – well the scene about Kyo and Yuki's fight – because it bothers me, but we'll see. Please feel free to review! I appreciate it! Have a wonderful day.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I was requested to write another chapter of my little story. I hope you enjoy this part as well. I want to write a lot over the summer, but I've been really busy with an assortment of different things. Hopefully I can maybe write another chapter of this or maybe start a new one with lots and lots of chapters. Anywho, I don't own Fruits Basket. Please don't sue me. **

**Chapter 2:**

Hours pass by the trio as they lay entangled together on Tohru's bed. Tohru is the first to wake up. She yawns and stretches, arching her back. The two bodies pressed against her thighs heave a sigh and continue sleeping. She reaches out her fingers to graze the two sets of fur.

Tohru smiles at their sleeping figures, "They must have rolled over on top of me in the middle of the night." She whispers so slightly.

That rat gives a small sneeze.

"Bless you."

The cat yawns and elongating his limbs, spreading apart his paws, and extending his claws. His head immediately plops back against Tohru's leg and resumes a slight snore.

Tohru giggles and strokes his neck. She can feel him start to purr at her touch. Then she hears the rat give a small whimper. Tohru sighs happily and reaches over to pet the rat. Not wanting to wake them, she intermittently rubs each boy.

POOF!

Two naked boys appear on top of Tohru's bed, still sleeping.

"EEK!" Tohru slaps her hands in front of her eyes.

Yuki and Kyo dart up – fully awake.

"What is it, Miss Honda?"

"What'sa matter, Tohru?"

"Umm…" Tohru points to their bodies, her face beet red.

They both look down and immediately blush as their external bodily organs were proudly displayed on top of the sheets.

The two boys curse loudly, embarrassed. They quickly grab their clothes and dart out of the room leaving poor Tohru with impressionable images in her mind.

"That was rather… eventful." Tohru murmurs. The shock of it all left her in bed for a moment. She looks at the clock on the wall: 11:43 AM.

"Oh my goodness, we almost slept the whole morning away! It's practically the afternoon! I have to start making lunch!" Tohru slides out of bed and skips to her wardrobe. She carefully selects a pink cotton dress with matching pink flats.

Downstairs, Yuki and Kyo are being questioned by Shigure.

"How was your sleep, you two?" Shigure asks as he waves the paper fan at the two Sohma's.

Each boy blushes a fiery red.

"You don't need to hear about it, you dumb dog." Kyo mutters. He walks to the fridge and quickly swipes his milk carton. He downs it in a couple swigs.

"You're disgusting." Yuki murmurs.

"Shut up, you damn rat, I don't give a hell what you think." He throws the milk back into the fridge and slams the door.

"Don't make me wipe the floor with your face." Yuki's melodic voice threatens.

"So you want to bother Tohru, then?" Kyo yells. He throws up his fists in a fighting position.

"Wait – where's Shigure?"

"I don't care about Shigure! I want you to fight me NOW!"

Yuki steps into the living room and sees Shigure creeping up the stairs.

"What are you doing, Shigure?" Yuki asks.

Shigure's hunched shoulders spring and he giggles before skipping to the top step.

"DAMMIT, YOU PERVERT!" Kyo and Yuki scream in unison. They bound after the "older" cousin as he peeks into Tohru's room.

"I just want to watch her sleep!" Shigure whines.

"You're not allowed because you are absolutely repulsive!" Yuki yells, grabbing Shigure by his kimono.

"Don't scare Tohru, you perverted dog!" Kyo kicks Shigure in the pelvis.

Yuki and Kyo take turns beating Shigure until he finally flies into Tohru's door…

As Tohru slips off her nightgown, the door breaks open.

"AHHH!" Tohru screams as Shigure's crumpled form crashes onto her floor.

Shigure rubs his head, "Tohru, they're hurting me-oh my word!" A delighted, perverted grin spreads across his face, "Thank you boys for sending me flying in here! Tohru is getting changed!"

Yuki and Kyo yell in frustration and charge into Tohru's bedroom. They yank Shigure by his hair and drag him out of the room.

Tohru is still in shock by this moment. She stands still, petrified.

There are loud yelps of pain coming from downstairs.

"You both sent me in there!" Shigure screams as Kyo pulverizes his face.

"I DON'T CARE. THAT IS SO DISGUSTING THAT YOU LOOKED AT TOHRU NAKED." Kyo yells angrily.

"She wasn't naked!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A PEDOPHILE!"

"Poor Miss Honda, she doesn't deserve any of this. She needs to get out of this house for the day." Yuki calmly walks up the stairs and knocks on Tohru's door.

"W-who is it?"

"Don't worry, Miss Honda, it's only me. I'm sorry about earlier. May I come in?"

"Of course, Yuki," Tohru's voice floats out into the hallway.

Yuki opens the door slowly before entering. He wants to make sure that he doesn't scare Tohru any more than she needs to be.

"Miss Honda, why don't we take a little day trip together? I think you deserve a day out of the house… and away from Shigure for that matter." He stays by the door, not wanting to crowd her.

"Oh Yuki I wouldn't deserve it! Really, I'm perfectly fine, there's no need for you to take me out. I have some things to clean up around here and I have to make lunch for us all. I can't just leave the whole entire day-"

"Miss Honda-"

"I should probably make some food that Shigure likes to apologize and-"

"Miss Honda, you do not need to apologize to that overgrown child! You did nothing wrong! Now, please, come with me today. It would make me feel better if Shigure cannot creep on you."

Tohru's shoulders slouch and she nods slightly, "Okay, I'll go, but can Kyo come too?"

Yuki's skin crawls, "Certainly, Miss Honda, he can come."

Tohru beams up at him and she slips on her shoes.

Yuki escorts her out of the bedroom, not wanting to leave her alone with Shigure in the house.

"Come on, you stupid cat, we're taking Tohru out today." Yuki says as he carefully walks down the stairs.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" Kyo screams. He gives Shigure one more good kick and walks out of the house with Tohru and Yuki on his heels.

Shigure sniffles and inches away into the bathroom to try and repair his damages.


End file.
